


Brothers on a Hotel Bed

by KJ_Richardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Richardson/pseuds/KJ_Richardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how I have existed this long in this life without hearing this song... but it is just so... on point.  I'm sharing the lyrics and a link to the video... enjoy!</p><p>All credits go to the band Death Cab for Cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on a Hotel Bed

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20u-GmfiqJE

You may tire of me  
As our December sun is setting  
'Cause I'm not who I used to be

No longer easy on the eyes  
But these wrinkles masterfully disguise  
The youthful boy below

Who turned your way and saw  
Something he was not looking for  
Both a beginning and an end

But now he lives inside  
Someone he does not recognize  
When he catches his reflection on accident

On the back of a motor bike  
With your arms outstretched  
Trying to take flight  
Leaving everything behind

But even at our swiftest speed  
We couldn't break from the concrete  
In the city where we still reside

And I have learned  
That even landlocked lovers yearn  
For the sea like Navy men

'Cause now we say goodnight  
From our own separate sides  
Like brothers on a hotel bed

Like brothers on a hotel bed  
Like brothers on a hotel bed  
Like brothers on a hotel bed

You may tire of me  
As our December sun is setting  
'Cause I'm not who I used to be


End file.
